dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bali's Kingdom characters
This article is about the characters that appear in Bali's Kingdom. Main protagonists Teebiay Teebiay is a 45 year-old widowed scientist, who spends nearly his whole time researching and studying the history of Bali and the kingdom. However, he is not interested in sharing it with the public, and seems to just be finding out the history as a hobby. He also keeps to himself, hardly ever exiting his house. Tyh Tyh is Teebiay’s 12 year-old son, who helps his father with his research. Unlike his father, Tyh is fairly sociable, and actively helps to bring peace to Bali's Kingdom. He is eager to help the kingdom discover the truth about the kingdom's past, but isn't very good at dealing with pressure, and is shown to burst into tears when things get too much for him. He identifies as bisexual. Natalie Natalie is the 13 year-old princess of Bali's Kingdom. She is Tyh's best friend, who she is planning on proposing to on his next birthday. Although Natalie is shown to be fairly carefree, she has strong respect for her parents and cares deeply for her kingdom, thus believes it's her job to keep them protected from evil. She is often seen as the heroine of the kingdom because of this. Like Tyh, she is bisexual. Ayr Ayr is Natalie’s companion, who is simply a blue floating circular creature with a large black eye. He is committed to his partnership to Natalie, although he is occasionally rude and hypocritical. Ayr claims that he is over 100 years old, and he seems to have a lot of knowledge for the history of Bali and his kingdom despite not being alive during Bali’s lifetime. Bradly Bradly is a soldier robot, who is good friends with Natalie and Tyh. A serious robot, who aims to be a noble hero feared by enemies, Bradly frequently works to save Bali's Kingdom for evil, although he is shown to be aggressive when doing so, and shows no mercy to anybody who threatens his friends. Bradly also seems to have severe trouble staying still - he will sometimes randomly start jumping about the place or doing unusual dancing, even if the task he is doing requires concentration. Whenever Bradly is asked about this, he always responds by saying it is none of the questioner’s business. Main antagonists There are a total of four regular antagonists in the series. Generally, only one antagonist appears each episode, though more than one and, on rare occasions, all four may appear in an episode. Some episodes may also feature none of the four antagonists. Chuck Chuck is a largely overweight and greedy man, who is obsessed with food and money, thus generally does whatever it takes to get them. Although he is often labelled as a villian, he is more of a nuisance to the heroes, instead of a threat. According to some of the characters on the show, he smells bad and has a terrible smelling breath. Digi Digi is a robot, who likes to be referred to with feminine pronouns and supports LGBT rights. As a person, she is egotistical, insensitive and power-happy, but is also good at tricking people. Like Teebiay, she enjoys collecting information on Bali and the kingdom, but often just tricks people into collecting it for her before taking the credit for it all. She appears to have a rivalry with Bradly. Nick Fruit Nick Fruit is an outlaw enemy of Tyh and Teebiay. Committed to reaching his goals, Fruit is notorious for making alliances solely to further his own goals. He is frequently cocky, and is often indirectly humourous. Unlike the other characters on the show, Fruit is usually referred to by his surname. Shriekball Shriekball is a nickname given to a mysterious human being, who wears a giant bunny head to hide his face. Shriekball enjoys causing destruction, and hates taking orders. He never speaks, but grunts on occasions. Although he is very selfish and often nasty, he does hold virtues, such as giving the heroes presents during Christmas and birthdays. Significant characters King Marshall King Marshall is the king of Bali's Kingdom and Natalie's father, a passionate man who has no tolerance of chaos. Due to his strict standards, he can be incredibly annoying to some of the characters on the show. Noticeably, he seems to dislike Bradly, and is vulnerable to Digi's schemes and exploits. Queen Onika Marshall's wife and Natalie's mother Queen Onika is the queen of Bali’s Kingdom. Even though she is the queen, she doesn’t care much about the kingdom. She also has a extreme lack of manners and has no professionalism at all. The only thing she is really interested in is her and her daughter's desires, and she doesn’t even seem to care about her husband. Cast English dub * Abel Masson - Teebiay, Ayr * Dyn Matters - Marshall * Gwendolyn Matters - Natalie * Lyall Homeland - Tyh * Neeko Hardy - Nick Fruit * Roar - Chuck * Rosie Flournoy - Digi, Onika * Zeke Tremblay - Bradly El Kadsreian English dub Dubbed by Power Network, El Kadsre City. * Andrew Kayos - Teeiay * Nigel Reeve - Tyh * Destiney Crespo-Baker - Natalie * Barney Thames - Ayr * Coty Hodges - Bradly * Trey Toda - Chuck * Asuka Iskuzi - Digi * Terry Ebert - Nick Fruit * Norio Yahma - King Marshall * Yasi Tanaka - Queen Onika Latin American Spanish dub Dubbed by Etcétera Group in Caracas, Venezuela. * Carmelo Fernández - Teebiay * Mariangny Álvarez - Tyh * Yojeved Meyer - Natalie * Maythe Guedes - Ayr * Juan Guzmán - Bradly * Ángel Mujica - Chuck * Leisha Medina - Digi * Armando Volcanes - Nick Fruit * Héctor Isturde - King Marshall * Aracelys Prieto - Queen Onika Japanese dub Dubbed by Drillimation Studios in Tokyo, Japan. * - Teebiay * - Tyh * (series 1), Asuka Uchiyama (series 2-present) - Natalie * - Ayr * Susumu Takajima - Bradly * - Chuck * - Digi * - Nick Fruit * - King Marshall * - Queen Onika Category:Lists Category:Character lists Category:Characters Category:Bali's Kingdom